


Dutchy and Kate Meet Again

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Sea Patrol
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Hammersley Dutchy and Kate Meet Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dutchy had just returned from his last deployment and was looking forward to some R and R. He headed into his local bar for some lunch before he meets up with his brother. He heads up to the bar to grab a beer and next to him is his former executive officer Kate.

"X?" He asked, surprised

"Dutchy?" She smiled "Hi" she laughed as they hugged. "When did you get back from your deployment?"

"Just a couple of days ago actually, I'm glad to be back though 10 months at sea on a big ship, you know." "What about you, last I heard you we're still on "Hammersley."

"I was actually just promoted and took a desk job on base" she says taking a sip of her drink.

"Really, because "Melbourne" is back at base and most of us are on R and R for a while. How about you come around to mine and I cook dinner and we catch up." he says

"Alright, what time and where are you living now?" she asks

Dutchy gives her his number and addresses as he spots his brother enter the bar.

"That's my brother" Dutchy says as he raises his hand to acknowledge him. "I better get going; I'll see you tonight at 7"

Kate nods in response and exits the bar as Dutchy sat down next to his brother Alex.

"Glad to see you got back in 1 piece Dylan."

"Good to see you too Alex, how's mum and dad?"

"Better if you would come back and see them once in a while."

"I do what I can Alex, you know that"

"Yeah I do, but seriously Dylan, give them a call check in okay." "So what's new with you?" Alex asks

"Seriously? I've been away for 10 months Alex, on a warship in the Gulf"

"So what is going on with you and the blonde?" Dylan gives him a puzzled look. "The woman you were chatting to at the bar" he says

"Nothing, she was my XO when I posted to Hammersley". I hadn't seen her for a while, so we are going to catch up tonight."

"Really Dylan, because I saw you and that hug went on a little too long from your end. You invited her over to your place and you are going to cook. It kind of sounded like a date to me."

"Well it's not, we are just colleagues, friends just catching up is all. Alright, just drop it okay; tell me what's going on with you". Alex started to fill Dylan in about everything that had happened since they last saw each. Dylan's mind was elsewhere. "Was this a date? Did she think it was a date? Nah, of course she didn't she didn't think of him that way" he thought to himself.

As Kate drove back to the base to continue the rest of the day, he couldn't help but think about her catch up with Dutchy and her catch up with him tonight. She wasn't his XO anymore. I mean she had never thought of him in that way, but she'd always had a spark with him. "Just go with it Kate" she thought to herself. "See what happens"

Chapter 2 to come


	2. Dutchy and Kate Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutchy and Kate Catch Up

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Dutchy. Dutchy finished up lunch with Alex and headed out the fish market to pick up some fresh fish and prawns and then onto the markets to pick up some salads for dinner.

Kate spent the rest of the afternoon in numerous briefings which made 4pm come pretty quickly. Kate gathered up her things and started to head home. As she headed to her car she texted Dutchy. "Is there anything I need to bring with me tonight?"

Dutchy was at his place, preparing things for tonight when his phone beeped, he saw Kate's text message and thought "Classic Kate". Dutchy replied "Just bring yourself and your appetite X, I've taken care of the rest, see you at 7"

As Kate got back to her car, she felt her phone vibrate and saw Duchy's text. "Dutchy, have everything under control, never thought I'd live to see the day!" she thought and laughed. "Alright, I'll see you at 7".

Kate arrived at Dutchy's right on 7pm. She rung the doorbell. "Coming!" Dutchy yelled "Always punctual X" he thought. Dutchy opened the door to see his former XO standing there in linen white pants, white singlet leaving her long blonde hair flowing down her body. Dutchy stood there staring at her, admiring her, she looked alot a different under that Navy uniform he watched her wear for a good 2 years. He stared for what seemed like eternity but was only a few seconds. "Dutchy"? She asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry X" "Come on in" he said

"Nice place" "I bought a bottle of wine and 6 pack of beer incase wine wasn't your thing"

He smiled at her."Thanks X" You know me too well"

So should I be nervous about the fact that you're cooking Dutchy" she teased

"Now hang on a minute" he said while he unscrewed a beer for Kate and himself. "I'm not a chefo, but I do know a way around the kitchen, my mum taught me"

"Really?" "I thought you would have been the type of kid that would be out riding dirt bikes and getting into all sorts of trouble" she said

"Well I was, I helped mum cook when I got grounded" he says with a smile

"Ah I see, well whatever your cooking smells great!" What can I do to help?" she asks

"Nothing" "It's all done."

"Let me atleast give you a hand to bring it to the table" she says and picks up a plate and brings it to the table.

For the next hour Kate and Dutchy eat and catch up, he tells her about his deployment in the Gulf and about helping train local security forces and being promoted while at sea and receiving new qualifications.

She tells him about how glad she was to finish her posting onboard "Hammersley" and that she wasn't exactly happy to be on land, it was necessary to keep her moving up the ladder, but she needed to transfer off the ship, there was too much tension on board with Mike and the fact that he chose the Navy over her.

"I'm sorry Dutchy, this was supposed to be a catch up, but instead I've unloaded on you about Mike and the tension on board" "I'm sorry".

"It's alright X, that's what I'm here for." "Wine?"

"Sure, why not"

Dutchy poured 2 glass of red and set them down on the table.

"I would never picked you as a wine drinker Dutchy" she says

"Well X, there is something you don't know about me" he says with a cheeky smile" We grew up on property and even though our main business was cattle farming, we also did a little grape growing and turning it wine as well, so I know my wines X, this isn't a bad drop." "Cheers" he says and they raise their glasses.

They start to pack up the table and start moving everything into the kitchen. Kate heads into the kitchen, heads towards the sink to put her wine glass down and suddenly trips, Kate falls forward as Dutchy stepped into and she lands with her body touching his torso.

"Are you okay Kate?" he asks as Kate is leaning into him with her hands against his chest looking up at him. They're eyes are locked. "Kate? Are you okay? He asks again.

"I'm fine" she replies slightly confused looking away from Dutchy. He caresses the side of her face, his feels his breathing quicken.

All he wants to do is kiss her right now "Dylan" she says gazing into his eyes and she moves her mouth closer to Dutchy's, he kisses her deeply, something he'd been wanting to do since he meet her and to his surprises Kate started kissing him back.

Chapter 3 to come


	3. Dutchy and Kate- The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutchy confronts Kate about their feelings for each other

Chapter 3

Their kiss deepened as Dutchy's hands started move down her body onto her hips and back and pull her closer. Then Kate stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Dutchy, we can't do this" she said stepping away from him. "I'm your XO"

"You're my former XO, Kate." "We are not posted to the same ship anymore, the same rules don't apply" he said following her out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. "Please don't leave like this Kate." "I know your scared Kate"

"Scared of what Dutchy?" "Explain to me exactly what I am scared off" she said as she looks around the room for her bag

Dutchy walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "You're scared of admitting what you feel for me. You scared of finding out what this could be. You're scared because in this situation you are not in control, not completely. You're scared that I would choose the Navy over you, that what happened with Mike would happen with me". "Tell me I'm wrong X"

"I have to go Dutchy" she said, avoiding answering his questions as she picked up her bag and started to head towards the door.

"You didn't answer my questions X, which tells me I was right about all of it." He said as he followed her out to her car. "Please don't go, let's go inside and talk about this" he said as she unlocks her car.

"I'm sorry" she says and she gets in, closes the door and backs out of the driveway and drives off.

"Damn it" Dutchy thought to himself as he runs his hands through his hard and walks back up his driveway and back into his place.

"Why did I have to ruin everything, why did I have to kiss her" he thought to himself. He thought this was the perfect chance now that they were both off the boat, he had finally had the chance to tell her how he feels about her.

On the way home Kate kept replaying the entire night in her head. "Everything was going great we were having a great time catching up and then he kissed me, had he always wanted to do that. I kissed him back, where did that come from, I had thought he was good looking yes, but I always thought Mike and I would be together and now that we're not was I seeing Dutchy in a different light. There was always something between, a spark, now there was a chance to explore it and I freaked out! Why did I freak out? Was Dutchy right about what he said? Dutchy was not Mike, he was a completely different person, he respected her as a women as an officer. Where Mike was so focused on his career, he respected her as an officer but not as a women" These thoughts plagued her the entire car ride home.

As Dylan was cleaning up it started to rain, he could hear the rain on his tin roof. "Great" he thought. "This isn't symbolic at all, rain washing away what a disaster tonight was".

Kate arrived home at her apartment still troubled by what Dutchy said. Kate pondered everything he said. "What did she feel for Dutchy? He had always been there for her, through thick and thin both on and off the job. She had found him attractive, that smile those eyes". She thought back to the time where he had been shot and had seen him topless, causing her to smile.

"Was I scared of finding out what it could be? Yes of course I was scared, everyone I cared about left, my mum, my dad, by long term ex boyfriend, Mike- who chose the Navy over me. I'm anxious and nervous because I can't control a relationship, it's about compromise and one of the traits that make me a good officer is because I can control things, but that is work" she thought to herself, "This is happiness."

As she was pondering all this, everything going around in her head, she heard rain as she looked outside to see it coming down. Kate wasn't so much as a religious person but a spiritual and things happen for a reason person. She always took the sign of rain to be a sign of the water washing away everything that has happened and it was time to start fresh.

Making a on the spot decision she jumped in her car and headed back over to Dutchy's, she was going to be honest with him and tell him exactly what she felt and why she was so nervous to tell him in the first place. She arrived at Dutchy's 15 minutes later and walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Dutchy was finishing cleaning up when he heard the doorbell go. It was almost 1am, who was here at this hour he thought. He opened the door to see Kate standing there. Before Dutchy could say or do anything Kate kissed him deeply, he responded. She broke the kiss , looked up at Dutchy and said "You were right about everything" she said and smiled.

Dutchy smiled and growled kissing her, pulling her inside and locking the door behind them.

Chapter 4 to come

Please post reviews, let me know if you like the story


	4. Dutchy and Kate Get Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutchy and Kate Get Sexy

Chapter 4

Dutchy pulled her close as he closed the door behind them. He continued to kiss her deeply, his hand roaming her body.

"She tastes so good, so soft" he thought to himself as he continues to kiss her. He found his hands wandering down her body to hips, running hands over and over her curves.

They broke their kiss as Dutchy looked down at Kate, she ran her hands on top of Dutchy's shirt feeling his chiseled body underneath. Kate's hand motioned down to the bottom of his shirt, taking it in her hands and pulling it up over his head. Dutchy stared at Kate after a few second she asked "What are you staring at?"

Dutchy replied "You" he smiled. "You are so beautiful Kate" he said as he kissed her deeply as he removed her jacket as it slid easily off her body. He started to kiss her neck as his hands continued to explore her body.

As he hands reached the bottom of her shirt, he pulled it up over head and throws it off to the side. They continue kissing as Dutchy walks her backwards toward the bedroom. As they moved towards the bedroom it was like their bodies had melted together. As they entered the bedroom Kate laid back onto the bed with Dutchy following close behind, leaving little distance between their bodies, the heat between them electric.

Dutchy started kissing his way down her body from her lips, to her neck.

As he removed her white lace bra, he started kissing he breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth making her moan and arch her back pushing herself further into his mouth.

Dutchy smiles and continues to suck on her nipple while playing with the other in her hand. He continued to slide further down her body kissing her stomach as he reached the waist of her pants.

He looked up at her, almost as if to ask permission. Kate nods as he un does the button on her pants and she lifts her hips as Dutchy pulls off her pants who hug generously to her curves.

He takes all of her in and she lays on the bed, completely exposed, and so different to how had seen her so in control.

He smiled as he took her matching white lace panties off and pulled them down her slender thighs. He started to kiss her thighs edging closer and closer to being inside of her, teasing her as he can feel how hot she is, how wet she is getting. He starts kissing back up her body until he reaches her mouth. She can feel him getting stiffer as their bodies connect as he works his way back up to her face kissing her deeply.

Dutchy switches positions on Kate which puts her ontop of him straddling his hips. She leaned forward, kissing his shoulders, torso as she worked her way down his body, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants she saw that he was already stiff and she smiled and blushed like a schoolgirl.

She got up and laid back on the bed, Dutchy climbed ontop of her, kissing her deeply and with more passion that he had before, he broke the kiss and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?" She kissed as he felt her legs part to allow him to enter her.

Dutchy started to ease his way into her inch by inch, Kate moaning each time he entered further into her. "Ohhh, mmmmmm" she groaned. Dutchy could feel her wrapping around his member as he entered further into her. "She is so tight" he thought to himself. As he pushed the last couple of inches into her, he started to pick up the pace, she was so wet making it easier for him to slide in and out of her. Kate was moaning and groaning loudly, as he moved faster and faster in and out of her… "Please Dutchy faster harder, please make me cum, please" He was seeing his former executive officer in a whole new light. He obliged and started pounding in and out of her as both of their breaths started to quicken Dutchy flipped positions putting Kate on top straddling him as she rode him, she started to grind on him, "Oh yes, Dutchy, yes, yes, yes" she said as breathing quickened. "Please I can feel it, please make me cum, please." Dutchy smiled pulled her down on top of him and started pumping himself inside of her. Kate could feel her orgasm building inside of her. "Oh yes, Dutchy, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." She yelled as she felt her body stiffen as she screamed out as the waves of ectasy washed over her.

Kate slid off Dutchy and snuggled into his torso. "That was incredible Dutchy, I haven't been touched like that in such a long time."

"So you don't regret it then?" he asked

"No why would I regret it. I didn't want to admit it but I think I've wanted this for a long time, but I was always too scared to act on it."

"Kate McGregor, scared? I never thought I would see that" he teased

Kate rolls of to the side of the bed to get up as Dutchy chases after her and catches up to her as she wraps his sheets around her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks as he wraps his hands around her mid section, brushes her hair aside and starts kissing her neck. "I'm not done with you yet" he says and pulls her back into bed.

Chapter 5 to come, tell me what you think guys, please post reviews

I'm not great at writing sex scenes, but I'm getting better…


	5. Dutchy and Kate Round 2

Chapter 5

As Dutchy continued to kiss her neck and let his hands explore her body he moved in complete sync with Kate as they headed back to the bed. Kate stops and turns to Dutchy. "How about we move this to a different setting?" she says with a smile.

"Hmmm and what setting do you have in mind? He asks as he continues to kiss her.

"How about you follow me and find out." She says winking as she grabs one of the bed sheets and heads towards the bathroom.

Dutchy smiles and heads in after her. Dutchy enters the steam filled bathroom to find Kate standing in the shower, as the water ran over her soft supple body. Dutchy threw away his sheet and joined her in the shower.

Slipping in behind her Dutchy ran both his hands down her sides causing her shiver. Dutchy smiled and continued to kiss her neck and started to work his hands down caressing her stomach as he worked his hands down on top her thighs as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as she leaned back into him, his touch making her moan as he continued to explore her.

As Dutchy's hands reach her thighs he traces his fingers along her soft supple skin etching each time closer and closer to her slit. He can already feel the warmth and the wetness coming from her.

Kate opened her legs to allow Dutchy hands to trace closer and closer to her warmth and wetness. As Dutchy continued to trace her soft supple skin etching closer to her, his touch causing her to become weak at the knees. Dutchy smiles and moves his fingers closer and closer teasing her as he moves his fingers up and down her slit. Each touch causing Kate to moan louder and louder leaning back into him, her breath was getting heavier and started to quicken as he slipped one finger into her, Kate moaned as he started to work his way inside of her and starting moving up and down inside of her as his other hand found her breasts and started to massage her tweaking her nipple in his hands.

Kate groaned in response.

As Dutchy worked continued to work his finger up and down her slit he found her sweet spot. Once he found it all he started to rub her faster and faster, he could feel her breath quicken, he body start to quiver and shake as she got closer and closer to orgasm. The she clamped down on his fingers as he continued to work her sweet spot, suddenly Kate yells "Ohhhh Dutchy, Oh My…." She pants as her orgasm rippled through her body. Dutchy removed himself from her as she turned around to face him. "That was incredible Dutchy." She said as she struggled to catch her breath

"So are you" he smiled as he picked her up and cupped her ass as he brought her over to his bed, which was still a mess from last night's activities. As he laid her down her was straight in between her legs, which she has parted easily. Dutchy; not letting her fully recover from her previous orgasm, went straight to work with his tongue, spreading her lips, finding her sweet spot continued to work on bringing her to another orgasm. With each touch making her moan. Dutchy continued to pick up his pace, again to cause her breath to quicken and her body to start to shake as she continued to build to another orgasm, noticing this Dutchy dived in deeper making circles on her sweet spot, causing Kate to moan loudly and lift her hips up off the bed, almost causing Dutchy to lose contact with her. He grabbed onto her hips and continued to work her to orgasm. He could feel she was close as he continued to use his tongue, he suddenly felt her stiffen and started to shake, she grabbed onto Dutchy's head as she orgasmed and continued to moan as she came down from her high Dutchy came kissed his way up her body and started to kiss her, she could taste herself on his lips as she kissed him. He smiled at her and he started to enter her. She took him easier than she had last time. Dutchy started to pick up the pace faster and faster as Kate closed her eyes to enjoy Dutchy inside of her. Dutchy smiled and nuzzled into her neck as he continued in and out of her. Dutchy felt himself getting harder each time he thrust into her, causing Kate to moan at the same time. Suddenly he heard Kate whisper "Faster, please".

Dutchy whispered in her hear with a smile. "What was that X? I didn't hear you."

"Faster Dutchy, you feel so good, please faster, harder." She replied in between heavy breaths.

Dutchy picked up the pace as he felt himself stiffen inside her, he could at the same time feel her body start to shake as he pulled her up towards him as he held onto her pulling her close as they both came at the same time.

Dutchy pulled out from Kate and laid back onto the bed, pulling her into his body, smiling. This was something he dreamt about for a while; he couldn't believe it had now become a reality as stared down at his former XO lying naked in his bed.


	6. Dutchy and Kate- The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Chapter 6

Kate looked up at Dutchy smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked

"Nothing. I'm just happy right here, right now." She said as she sat up and swung off to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he moved up to kiss her shoulders and neck.

"Well after what we just did I'm a little hungry Dutchy" she said

Dutchy smiled, and knowing full well what he was thinking Kate replied "I'm hungry for food Dutchy the food!"

"Alright" he said. "How about I make some breakfast?"

"That would be good." She said

Kate found her panties on the opposite side of the room and pulled on one of Dutchy's shirts and followed him out to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked

"Coffee would be good." He said as he came up behind her wrapping his hands around her mid section and started kissing her neck.

"Dutchy?" she said as she smiled.

"Mmmm hmmm" he replied, not breaking contact with her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing full well she knew the answer.

"Mmmm, I thought that was pretty obvious X" he said as he hands started move further down her body.

Kate moaned slightly as his hands ran down her curves causing her to shiver.

Kate leant back into Dutchy completely forgetting about the coffee she was making just seconds earlier.

Dutchy spined her so that she faced him and lifted her up on the counter. Kate spread her legs allowing him to move in between them. Dutchy put his hands on either side of her and smiled.

"What's with the smile Dutchy." She asked as put her hands around the back of his neck.

"I was just admiring how sexy you look sitting on my counter in one of my shirts. Then I started thinking how sexy you would look sitting on my counter WITHOUT one of my shirts with me between your legs." He said as he smiled.

He moved his hands to the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off over her head as he kissed his way down to her panties. He hooked onto them and pulled them down. He could tell she was still wet and hot from their earlier encounter he smiled and started teasing her, tracing his fingers up and down her slit. Dutchy looked up and saw her with her head back moaning. He smiled and inserted one finger into her, causing her to jump a little. He came to be face to face with Kate who still had her eyes closed as he worked his way in and out of her and kept teasing her sex with his fingers.

Dutchy whispered to Kate. "Open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes as I make you come with my fingers" he said as he started to work his fingers faster and faster as he found her sweet spot. He could hear here breathing starting get heavier and laboured. He could feel her building to another climax as her body started to shake "Ohhh Dutchy, mmmm, please deeper, deeper mmm, oh right there, right there... Oh my..." as she came. Dutchy kissed her and pulled her closer.

Kate glanced at the clock as she opened her eyes. "Crap! I've gotta go!"

"X, I know women run out in the morning, but.."

"No, it's not you. I'm meeting a friend for brunch and I'm running late."

Kate ran around the apartment looking for clothes which were all around of the apartment. She finished packing up her things and headed to the front door.

Dutchy called out. "X, you forgot something."

"What?" she asked as he moves towards her and he leans down and kisses her.

"That" he said as they both smiled.

Kate opens the door to see Alex, Dutchy's brother standing there.

"Thanks for dinner and breakfast Dutchy, I'll see you later." She says

"Yes Ma'am." He replies as he watches her get in her car and drive away

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea of what went on here Dylan, but I think you need to fill in some of the blanks for me." Said Alex.

"Just get inside you muppet. You have the worse timing you know that right!"

On the way home Kate thought back to what had happened between her and Dutchy causing her to smile. She arrived home happy, something she hadn't felt in a while. As she approached her house she saw someone was waiting for her, someone she hadn't expected to see. Mike Flynn was waiting at her door. Kate's mood went from happy to angry...

Chapter 7 to come.

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think guys!


	7. Mike Confronts Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike confronts Kate

Chapter 7

Kate froze up for a second as she saw she Mike standing at her door. She stared right at him as she moved past him.

"Can we talk?"

"No" She said as she brushed passed him to open her door.

"What do you mean no." He asked

"I mean I'm done Mike. I'm done waiting around for you. I've moved on."

"Kate.." He started to say before Kate cut him off.

"No, we have nothing to talk about outside of work, please leave. She said before slipping past him and closing the door behind her.

Kate leaned back against the door as she could hear Mike walking away then her phone beeped with a text message from Dutchy making sure she got home alright. Kate sent a quick text to say she'd gotten home alright, but left out the part of the Mike confrontation. Kate had left Dutchy's feeling on top of the world and Mike had just brought it crashing back down and now the worst part she was late for her catch up. She was not about to let herself go to her meeting angry. She shifted her thoughts back to last night, the way Dutchy touched her, the way he pushed her to her limits, the taste of skin, the way his hands worked her body. Kate snapped out of her flashback smiling.

Cut back to Dutchy's

Dutchy let Alex into his place.

"Coffee?" he asked

"Sure and while you're doing that do you want to fill in some of the blanks"

Dutchy didn't respond

"Coffee's up" he yelled out as Alex came into the kitchen.

"So, you're seriously not going to tell me what happened last night."

"Nope" He said as he walked out of the kitchen."

"Alright well looks like I might have to use my imagination to fill in the blanks."

Dutchy shot him a look.

"Or not" he said with a concerned look as he drank his coffee.

Alex chuckled as Dutchy walked away.

Cut to the Seaside Café

Kate walked into meet her friend for lunch. She greeted her friend Louise as she sat down.

"Hi, how are you doing? You look great!" Said Louise

"Thank you. How have you been? It's been too long." Kate said with a smile.

Over the next hour Kate and Louise sat and ate and caught up. Kate's phone rang and Dutchy's number came up. She stepped away from the table and answered.

"Hi" She said

"Hi." He replied

"Did you make you lunch date?" He asked

"We are just here now, catching up."

"I'm sorry about my brother, he has the worse timing."

"It's alright. It was just a bit embarrassing is all. I mean he saw us yesterday chatting as friends and then he sees me coming out of your place this morning. No doubt he knows what we did."

"He might have a general idea X, but I didn't fill in the blanks for him. Anyway enough about my brother. Dinner my place tonight?"

"How about mine, we can order in Thai and talk about what we're doing." She said.

"Or we could not talk." He said cheekily.

"Dutchy…."

"Sorry, Thai and talking sounds great. I'll see you at 7."

Kate hung up the phone and headed back to the table.

"You're much happier than when I saw you last. Am I to assume that the person on the other end of the phone is responsible for that?"

Kate smiled and nodded.

"I knew it! I knew something was up. You're smiling and you're happy. Tell me all about it." Said Louise

"There's nothing to tell, it's very, very new." Replied Kate.

"So it's not Mike then." She said

"No, I wasn't going to put my life on hold anymore. I had to move on."

Kate and Louise finished up their lunch and headed their separate ways. Kate went out did some shopping and errands.

Soon enough the end of the day came and Kate was relaxing at home preparing for tonight with Dutchy when suddenly her doorbell rang. "It's a little early for Dutchy." She though as she looked at the clock as it said 6.45pm. She peered through the peephole and saw Mike standing there. Kate turned around away from the door as she heard Mike say through the door.

"Kate. I know your there. I need to talk to you. What I did was wrong. I need you to know that I am ready to talk this out and move forward with you."

Kate sighed. She could hear Mike put his hand on the door and she could hear him walking away. Until she heard Dutchy's voice.

"Sir?"

"Dutchy. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sir?"

The 2 looked at the each other and then stared at Kate who had just opened the door.

"This is going to be interesting" she thought to herself as Dutchy smiled at her awkwardly.


	8. New Beginnings

Chapter 8

Sorry about the short chapter guys, will try and update again soon

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Mike asked "What's going on here?"

"No offense Mike, but I don't see how that concerns you." Said Kate.

"It concerns me if you had a relationship with him while you were his senior officer onboard Hammersley."

"No Mike we were not in a relationship while on board Hammersley. I know the rules."

Dutchy looked on amazed that Kate would say that to their former CO.

"I have nothing else to say you to Mike. I've moved on. Just leave." Said Mike

"Can we atleast talk about this Kate." Said Mike

"No we can't. I don't love you. Hear me when I tell you I'm done. Come on Dutchy." She said as she stepped inside Dutchy followed."

Mike ran his hands through hair and over his face and walked away from Kate's apartment angry and upset but he knew the only person he could blame was himself.

Dutchy looked at Kate as they walked inside her apartment. "Well that was eventful X." He said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was." She said. "I saw Mike this morning I left your place he was waiting for me. I didn't want to talk to him then either."

"Wait you saw him and you didn't tell me."

"Well he asked if I wanted to talk I told him that I didn't that I was not interested that I had moved on. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was happy with you, with everything that happened and when I saw Mike it was like everything just came crashing down. I just wanted to keep that feeling of being happy with you."

"It's all good. I understand." He said and smiled. "So how about some food so we can sit down and talk about what where doing hey."

"Yeah sounds good." She said. "Do you want a beer Dutchy?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks. I'll get the food served up."

A couple of minutes later Dutchy had served up the food and brought it to the deck outside which overlooked the ocean.

They sat down outside. Kate took a sip of her beer. Dutchy looked at Kate "Nice view" he said with a smile.

"You're looking at me Dutchy not the view." She said

"I stand by what I said X." He said with a smile.

Kate smiled and they both started to eat their dinner. They were in the kitchen clearing up the dishes. Dutchy stood behind Kate with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you were helping." She said turning her head into Dutchy.

"I am helping, in my own way." He said with a cheeky smile.

A couple of minutes later they made their way down to the beach.

After walking for a couple of minutes Dutchy spoke. "You wanted to talk Kate."

"Yeah. I guess I want some clarification about what we are doing. Are we dating. Do you see this as a casual thing?"

"What do you want to happen Kate." He asked

"I don't want this to be a one time thing Dutchy. I'm not that type of person. I want you." She said.

"That's good" he smiled. "Because I want you too X."

Kate smiled as Dutchy leant down to kiss her.

"So were really doing this." She said

"You me and the Navy X." He said as they both laughed.

He kissed her and took her hand in his as they walked down the beach taking in the sunset together.

Please review, let me know what you think!

Sorry again about the short chapter, will post more soon!


End file.
